Because of One Person
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Because of one person, my whole life changed. It's amazing how just a little boy can change someone's life. If I could go back in time to when I first met him, I wouldn't change a single thing. Life is perfect just the way it happened. (On hiatus, in editing. Plan to update in late July or August.)
1. Chapter 1: A Start

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Newsies (though I wish I did XD). I just own this story and the characters I made up for it.

**Note: **This story is inspired by the song "Because of One Person" from the Korean drama Beethoven Virus. ^^

* * *

My real name is Evangeline Kendall, but I'm called Stubs as a newsie. Stubs, you ask? Well, when I was seven, I was working at a factory in Queens. I got into an accident and it cost me my left arm. All that is left of my left arm is a stub on my shoulder. So that's how the name "Stubs" comes in. The nickname is a bit personal but I don't mind. The guys don't tease me about it so I'm all right.

* * *

I yawned as I washed up for the day. I could hear the floorboards behind me creak as the boys started to wake up.

"Mornin', Stubs," Snipe greeted and put his arm around me. "How'd ya sleep?"

I shrugged his arm of my shoulders and sighed softly. Being the only girl newsie in Brooklyn was rough. Sometimes I wonder why I decided to stay in Brooklyn instead of going to Manhattan like I had originally planned.

"I slept fine, Snipe," I replied and put my cap on.

Snipe grinned. "Good to hear dat, sweets."

I rolled my eyes and slipped out the washroom as more boys rushed in. Spot Conlon bumped into me as I slipped out.

"Watch it," he snapped and hurried into the washroom.

Spot's always grumpy in the morning until he gets his coffee. I wonder if my friends in Manhattan would recognize Spot if they saw him when he first wakes up. (Hee-hee, probably not.)He definitely does not look kingly or intimidating in the mornings.

I grabbed my bag off my bunk and swung it over my left shoulder. The boys were going to take awhile as usual. (Funny, you'd think it'd be the girl who'd take awhile.) Fights between Snipe and Bucket would start and Spot would tell them to break it up. I'll just slip out and head to the circulation early. Why should I wait for the boys? They're always getting into trouble anyways and I'd rather avoid that.

"Hey! Stubs, wait up!" Snipe called out as I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

I glanced up at him. "I'm goin' early! I'll meet you there, Snipe."

"No, wait for me!" He hurried down the steps as he fumbled around trying to finish buttoning up his shirt. "Okay... we can go now."

I poked his chest. "You missed a button."

He looked down and sighed in exasperation. "Oh bother the button! Let's just go."

I shrugged. "Why are you in a hurry to go wit' me?"

"You're still kinda new here, Stubs." Snipe rested his elbow on my left shoulder as we headed out. "Spot says you need to have an eye on you at all times."

"Because of that little mishap in Manhattan, right?"

"Well... yeah and well you are the only goil here. Spot's never lost a boy to Queens and he's not about to lose his foist goil."

"... Spot's considering me his goil?"

Snipe laughed. "Not like that, silly. You're one of us, remember? Just... a goil."

"Must we go through dis again? I know what I am... and I know I'm a newsie like you guys. I can handle it now!"

Snipe pursed his lips. "I don't know, Stubs... Maybe you should wait another mont' or so before goin' out on ya own."

I huffed. "You said that last mont'."

Snipe blinked. "Did I?"

"Yeah, and the mont' before that. It's been three month's since I foist came here to be a newsie... can't I go out on my own?"

Snipe sighed through his nose. "Stubs, you're really not ready yet. Just another mont' okay?"

I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. "Fine. But it better be just another mont'."

"I can't really promise ya anythin'... You really should be talkin' ta Spot about dis."

I pursed my lips a little. "I guess I'll try to talk to Spot later then."

Maybe when I ask him, his eyes won't be cold and chilling like they normally are but soft and gentle... like that one time. Oh well, I don't need to get my hopes up. Snipe has already kind of confirmed that I probably won't be on my own for awhile even if I do ask.

"Don't worry about it." Snipe put his elbow back on my shoulder. "You'll be on your own soon enough."

I nodded. "I'll try not to."

Snipe grinned. "That's much betta."

"What is?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Snipe smirked as we stopped in front of the circulation.

Just a few more minutes and more newsies would be coming along and the circulation would open. I scooted a little closer to Snipe, letting his elbow nudge my neck a little. The bigger boys in Brooklyn made me a little uneasy. I mean I'm just a eleven year old girl... and as for own my own, I'm just talking selling without Snipe right beside me. I don't want him completely away from me... just on the other side of the street. I just want a little independence. Just a little.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A bit of a short chapter. ;P Do me a favor and review it so I can write more! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret

Being a newsie is tough. Even more so when you're in my situation, but I'm not complaining. As hard as being a newsie is, at least it's something I can do to earn money.

"Did you sell all your papes?" Snipe asked as he glanced down at my bag.

"No... I got one left."

Snipe pursed his lips a little. "I wanna head out... but you still wanna stay and try ta sell the last one?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. We headin' to Manhattan?"

Snipe shrugged. "If Spot says it's okay, we can."

I winced a little. "He still mad at ya about dat?"

"I dunno... but knowing him, he probably is."

"I'm sorry, Snipe... It was my fault. I shouldn't of wandered off while waitin' for ya."

Snipe gave me a small smile. "I don't blame ya, Stubs. After all, I probably would've ditched dat place too, wit' dose wild dogs runnin' afta me. Just a good thing dat Kid happened to be near by ta save ya..." Snipe sighed. "Real good thing... Spot would have my hide if somethin' had happened ta ya."

I cocked my head slightly. "He's concerned about me?"

'Course. You're one of us, remember? How many times do I hafta tell ya before it gets through your head, huh?" Snipe poked me in the head playfully.

I shrugged and smiled up at Snipe. "Until I'm tired of hearin' it."

Snipe laughed. "Okay den."

"You two seem pretty happy." Spot slipped in beside Snipe. "Good sellin'?"

Snipe jumped slightly. "Uh yeah for the most part."

Spot glanced at me. "You didn't finish sellin'em all?"

"Yeah..."

"Give it to me. I can sell it for ya." Spot held his hand out toward me.

I frowned at him. "I don't need your help. It's just one lousy pape."

Spot raised an eyebrow and withdrew his hand. "If dat's what you want."

I huffed. Don't pity me. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people pitying me because of my disability. At least Snipe seems to understand. I thought Spot might've understood but then again he might not. But Snipe did say he was concerned about me... No, that could just be pity.

"Where are you headed?" Snipe asked quickly, noticing the somewhat awkward silence.

"Me?" Spot glanced at me and Snipe. "Nowhere in particular. I was thinkin' about headin' to Manhattan."

I brightened. "Is it all right if we join you?"

Spot glanced at me in surprise. "I guess that's okay...

"Great!" I smiled. "You gonna see Jack and his boys?"

Spot shoved his hands into his pockets. "Somethin' like dat."

"Problems in Manhattan?" Snipe asked.

Spot shook his head.

Snipe raised an eyebrow and glanced at me.

_What? _I frowned. _It's not like I know anythin' about stuff in Manhattan._

Snipe shrugged. _Just thought I'd ask..._

I rolled my eyes. Just because I'm good friends with Kid Blink, Mush, Racetrack, and Crutchy, doesn't mean they'll tell me anything about what's going on over there. (Well, Crutchy might but then again he wouldn't if it might affect me in a bad way.) First, I'm a girl. Second, I'm eleven and they're all what, thirteen to sixteen years old? Snipeshooter is my age and they don't tell him much either.

* * *

We bumped into Skittery and Kid Blink once we got off the Brooklyn Bridge so we split up. I went with Kid while Snipe and Spot went with Skittery.

"How'd your day go?" Kid asked as we just wandered by the riverside.

"Like normal. Were you able to get dose done for me?" I winked up at him.

Kid grinned.'Course. I got 'em at the lodge." His grin faded some. "Are you sure your day was just normal?"

"What? You wanted it to be bad?"

"What? No! It was just um I just hoid Brooklyn's been a bit strict lately... just wanted to make sure youse was okay and all..." he trailed off.

"Oh dat... It's all right. Spot has Snipe keepin' an eye on me."

Kid nodded. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?" I glanced at Kid.

"Spot puttin' Snipe on ya."

"Snipe's always been on me since I got inta Brooklyn..."

"You know what I mean, Stubs."

I sighed softly. "Of course it bothers me... but it can't be helped. I am a goil and..." I glanced at my left shoulder.

Kid coughed. "I'm sure he don't look at ya like dat."

I shrugged. "Don't all people look at me like dat?"

"I don't."

I glanced at Kid out of the corner of my eye and asked softly, "You don't?"

Kid gently turned me toward him. "Look at me."

"I'm lookin'..."

"I don't know exactly how you are feelin' but I t'ink I'm pretty close." Kid pointed to his eyepatch."I only got one eye and you only got one arm. I know the oder guys might look at us funny but Stubs that ain't important. Me, Mush, Race and Crutchy like you whether you have both arms or not, okay?"

I turned a little pink and nodded. "O-okay...

I smiled to myself as we kept walking. Ever since the incident with my arm I've had self-confidence issues and stuff like that. I hope I'm not annoying the guys, but I like to be reassured that they still like me... and well love me as a little sister.

"Ready to head ta the lodge, Stubs?"

"Sure," I replied.

Kid took my hand as he guided through the somewhat crowded streets. It was starting to get late and people were in a hurry to get back to their homes. Within fifteen minutes, we reached the lodge a little out of breath due to dodging all those people.

"H-H-Here we are, Stubs." Kid panted heavily. "H-Home sw-sweet home."

I nodded as I also panted heavily. "N-Nice place."

"Why if it ain't Kid and Stubs!"

I jumped and looked up at the lodge and sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Pat. I'm not quite found of the older girl who can almost always be found flirting with newsies even though she's a newsie herself and Jack isn't fond of his newsie girls flirting.

"Hi, Pat." Kid and I greeted.

"You two look outta breath," she commented.

'Cause we were," Kid retorted as he helped me up the steps.

I rolled my eyes. I got two legs, Kid...

Pat shrugged. "Runnin' from bulls?"

"Hey! What do ya take me for?" Kid stood almost nose to nose with Pat.

Pat smiled innocently. "I take you for a," she lowered her voice and whispered something I couldn't hear into Kid's ear.

Kid turned bright red. "P-P-Pat!"

Pat smirked and strutted of into the lodge.

"Um... what was that about?" I asked even though I had a vague idea.

Kid stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nuthin'!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. If dat's what you say."

Kid made a face and lead me into the lodge. "I got 'em done really good dis time." He climbed onto his bunk.

I nodded and glanced at the other guys who were just horsing around or playing cards or just relaxing on their bunks.

"Here ya go." Kid jumped off his bunk and landed in front of me.

I took the pouch he handed me. "Thanks."

"What are they for?" he asked curiously.

I grinned up at him. "It's my secret."

"Aw, come on. Tell me!" he begged.

I giggled a little. "I'll tell you on the roof."

Kid grinned. "All right den."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm thinking about keeping the chapters on this particular story to just 1,000 words. I'm hoping this might help me update sooner and not get writer's block so often. As always, reviews are _very_ much appreciated! XD

**Author's Comments on Reviews:**

_**newsieluva:** _I like it. You dont see OCs with disabilities often. Good work.

_Thanks! I did notice that I hadn't seen any OCs with disabilities and thought it would be fun to see what would happen if I did.)_

_**autumnamberleaves:** _Pretty good.

_Thank you! I hope to keep up the good work._

_**illegiblescrawl:** _Oh...interesting. Y'know, not many write about a girl or newsie that's...well...injured let's say. Crippled, I guess, but to me the word sounds rather harsh. Even about Crutchy! Usually they expect them not to be able to fight well, and everyone likes to read about a tough girl. But this is nice. That chick's got spunk! I really like the fact you put her in Brooklyn too. And she's nice and tough for an eleven year old girl too! I hate it when they under-estimate kids that age, so I'm glad to see someone like her. I mean, yes, I guess kids DO grow up faster nowadays, but still. An eleven year old, a girl, missing her left arm, living in Brooklyn? Man, she DOES got spunk. I love her already. Great writing too! Can't wait for the next chapter!-Scrawl

_Thanks! I do think 'crippled' is a harsh. Heh heh, I originally planned to put her in Manhattan like she did but Brooklyn just called out to me and her and soo... there she is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D_

_**Ereb Lor:** _Really liking your OC, good job with putting the twist on an "only girl newsie" type of story (as always D).

_Heehee thanks. I've had fun doing this one. With this new character, I found the "only girl newsie" might work well in this story. X3_

_**Ealasaid Una: **_i love this story so far. please continue._  
_

_Thank you! I'm enjoying writing this one and hope to keep it going for a good while.)_


	3. Chapter 3: A Rescue and a Hope

I kinda set up a few things while I waited for Kid to join me on the roof. I'm kinda nervous and excited about sharing my secret. It's not really big or anything but it's kinda special to me.

_Creak._

I looked and smiled as I saw Kid peek his head over the roof. "Hi."

Kid grinned and plopped down beside me. "So you're gonna tell me now?"

I nodded. "This is it." I held out a folded piece of paper to Kid.

Kid raised an eyebrow and took the paper. "What's dis?"

I bit my lip a little. "Open it and you'll see."

"Uh okay." Kid twitched his eyebrows curiously as he flipped the paper open. "Why isn't dis...?" Kid looked at me.

I nodded slightly. "What do you t'ink?"

Kid set the paper down in front of us. "You're real good," he replied as he gazed at the sketch on the paper.

I shifted a little nervously. "You really t'ink so?"

Kid laughed. "Why would I lie to you? It really looks like Spot. So you do dis in your spare time?"

"Uh sorta. The oder guys don't know about dis." I looked away from Kid a little bashfully.

"So dis is why you had me sharpen dese." Kid playfully waved the pouch of pencils in front of me.

I smiled. "Well, I wasn't sure Snipe would do it for me... and I kinda thought he'd laugh... and tell Spot." I stopped and looked at Kid. "You won't tell Spot, will you?"

Kid laughed again. "What do ya take me for?"

I laughed softly.

Kid looked at the picture. "But why did ya sketch him?"

I blushed. "Well... I just wanted to capture his eyes on paper... 'Cause he never has dose eyes like dat." I brushed my fingers across the soft almost happy eyes of Spot. "He kinda had eyes like dat when I foist met him." I looked at Kid. "I wonder why he's not like dat."

Kid pursed his lips. "No one really knows why he changed."

I cocked my head. "You mean he wasn't always stern lookin'?"

Kid nodded and stood up. "You wanna go out or somethin'? Crutchy's downstairs. He probably would like to see you."

I smiled. "Sure. Do you t'ink we can go to Medda's?"

"Sure."

* * *

Crutchy and I headed out toward Medda's on our own... well sorta. Kid and Mush were not too far behind us. Spot wouldn't be happy if I actually was just by myself with one other newsie that wasn't Snipe or Kid. Kid was doing this for me though to kinda let me feel a little free. This was just time for me and Crutchy to enjoy ourselves.

"So how was your day?" Crutchy asked.

"Mine was all right. How 'bout yours?"

"Mine was good. Hey, did I tell you about what Racetrack did ta Mista Kloppman the other day?"

I smiled and shook my head. "What's Race do dis time?"

"Well you see, Race woke up real early and went downstairs. I'm surprised he didn't wake anyone up." Crutchy laughed softly. "Anyways he got downstairs and crept inta Mista Kloppman's room."

I nodded as we turned a sharp corner.

"He got inta Mista Klopp..." Crutchy trailed off suddenly.

"Ooof!" I grunted softly as I bumped into something... uh soft? I looked up a not so happy face belonging to none other than Oscar Delancy. I'm surprised I even recognized him. I've only seen him once or twice when I was with Kid. There was a guy standing beside him who I'm guessing is his brother Morris.

"Hey, hey! Watch where you two are goin'!" Oscar yelled.

Crutchy bit his lip nervously. "Sorry, Oscar. We uh didn't see you two around the corner."

Oscar grabbed me by the shoulder. "You should watch it!"

Morris chuckled evilly. "Yeah." He advanced toward Crutchy

"Leave us alone!" I cried out as I struggled in Oscar's grip. Where in the world were Kid and Mush? I should have watched where we were going...

"Hey! You're a girl!" Oscar jerked me roughly to face him. "Eh, lookey here, Morris. She's not too bad lookin' despite being one armed."

"Let me go!" I cried as I tried to kick him.

Oscar laughed at my poor attempts. "You got a name, sweets?"

"Leave her alone!" Crutchy begged.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to?" Morris asked as he knocked Crutchy down.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Aw come on, sweety. Tell us your name." Oscar pulled me closer to him.

I squirmed in his tight grip. "Leave me alone!"

"Aw, come on. Let us have some fun," he crooned.

That was the last straw, I warned him... sorta. I shoved my elbow into his side and screamed at the top of my lungs. _Please, Mush, Kid! Anyone! Someone please hear me!_

"Ow!" Oscar yelled as he let go of me to clutch at his hurting side. Morris quickly came over to assist him.

I hurried over to Crutchy and did my best to pull him onto his feet.

"Hey, wait!" Oscar grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back.

I screamed and tried to fight back. Crutchy tried to help but Morris knocked him over again.

"No girl gets away from me," Oscar hissed in my ear.

I gulped nervously, wishing I could punch him in the face.

"Hey! What do ya t'ink you're doing?" a familiar voiced yelled.

I turned toward the voice. Thank goodness... someone heard me.

"Oscar, you dirty rat!"

"AGH!" Oscar let go of me as he protected to himself from the blur that attacked him.

Morris was yelling pretty loud nearby so I'm supposing someone was soaking him too. I scooted away from the fight. This is the last time I'm walking into alleyway without looking first.

"Hey, you okay, Stubs?"

I glanced up to see Spot offering a hand to help me up. I nodded shakily. "I-I t'ink so..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack forcing the Delancy brothers to run.

Spot glared at the fleeing Delancy brothers. "Dose two."

"I'm sorry about dose two..." Jack apologized as he helped Crutchy get onto his feet. He frowned deeply. "I'll get 'em good tomorrow."

Spot snorted. "You betta." He turned back to me. "Come on. Let's get ya back ta da lodge."

"Y-Yeah..." I wiped my face.

"Don't cry," Spot said gruffly and handed me a wrinkled handkerchief.

"Thank you," I replied softly as I took the handkerchief. "Um... how'd you find us?"

Spot glanced down at me. "Your scream."

I blushed a little. "I um... meant... never mind..."

"Next time, don't wander out of Kid or Mush's sight, okay?"

I snuck a peek at him. "You... aren't mad?"

He smiled slightly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

I looked at him at surprise. Maybe... just maybe... I'd be able to see Spot return to his old self.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, got more words on this chapter. I'm feeling pretty good about this story. Thank everyone for the reviews! :) (I had to re-edit this chapter thanks to my computer having issues last night... maybe I should've waited until morning to post this chapter. X3)

**Author's Comments on Reviews _(due to issues with :P I'll respond to chapter 2's reviews with chapter 3's reviews in chapter 4. XP My deepest apologies, guys!)_**


	4. Chapter 4: A Past Memory

Sooo... I'm stuck selling with Spot for who knows how long. I'm not complaining though. After that "attack" or whatever you want to call it by the Delancy brothers, I've changed my mind about being on my own. It's rather nice to be around Spot. Er, somewhat nice I should say. Let's just say Snipes is my big brother and Spot is the neighbor. But at least he's showing he cares a little. It has been a little annoying selling with him since he checks up on me making sure I have enough change on hand and things like that. Seriously, I can handle that much, Spot! But then again, I shouldn't complain.

"That should be the right amount of change for ya, Stubs."

I sighed. "Thanks, Spot."

Spot nodded and moved over so I could sell some papes on my own. "Let me know whenever you're done sellin'."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Okay, Spot."

I glanced over him. It's kinda weird being this close to him. I haven't sold with him since I first became a newsie. Heh heh, now that's a nice little memory. I smiled slightly. Those first few days were rather interesting.

* * *

_Flashback_

According to Dr. James, the best way to get to Manhattan was to go across the Brooklyn Bridge, which meant going the Brooklyn. Evangeline gulped nervously. She hadn't exactly heard good things about Brooklyn. All the streets were starting to look the same. Had she been in this dark alleyway before or was it her imagination? Maybe she should have asked for a map...

"Yo, shorty! You lost?"

Evangeline turned around nervously to face two older boys. "Um... yeah sorta."

"Whoa, you're a goil!" the taller one gasped.

"What's a goil doin' in boy clothes wanderin' around Brooklyn territory?" the shorter boy asked somewhat kindly.

"Uh... I was tryin' to get ta Man... Manhattan."

The shorter boy raised an eyebrow and his cold blue eyes studied Evangeline. "You're a ways off from there. I guess Snipe and I can take you there." He nodded at his taller friend.

Snipe nodded back. "Whateva you say, Spot."

Spot and Snipe led Evangeline out of the alleyway. She shielded her eyes with her right hand as they stepped into the sunlight. The two boys gawked at her as they noticed her stubby left shoulder. Spot's eyes softened a little as he stared at Evangeline.

Snipe coughed awkwardly. "Uh erm. Spot, we should start headin' ta the bridge."

Spot blinked. "Um right."

Evangeline slightly pursed her lips together. She was used to their reaction since it had happened so many times before, but Spot's reaction was slightly different than the others.

"So um, you're goin' to Manhattan?" Snipe asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Evangeline nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Spot gave Snipe a look. _Don't ask a goil personal questions!_

Evangeline raised an eyebrow at Spot. "I'm lookin' for a newsie called 'Jack'."

Spot and Snipe turned around and looked at her. "Jack?"

"Um yes. A," she paused a moment then continued, "friend told me he could help me become a newsie."

"A newsie, eh?" Spot looked thoughtful.

* * *

"Hey, hey Stubs! Stop daydreamin'!" Spot scolded as he tapped my shoulder.

I blinked. "Huh?"

Spot sighed through his nose. "You're heads bein da clouds." He smacked my cap over my eyes. "Concentrate and grow up a little."

I rolled my eyes and pushed my cap away from my eyes. "I act my age, isn't that good enough?"

Spot snorted. "If you're gonna survive out 'ere, you have to grow up fast."

I huffed. I don't think you have to grow up fast to survive on the streets. It's using your brain not acting like you're older that gets you through the day.

He glanced down at me. "You finished sellin'?"

I glanced at my bag. Empty. (Huh, when did that happen?) "Yeah."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I guess we can head back to the lodge now."

I wrinkled my nose a little. "What's up wit' all you guys and smokin'?"

Spot shrugged. "It just gives ya that grown up feelin'."

I snorted. "Grown up? How does that make you grown up?" I snatched Spot's cigarette out of his hand. "Is this attractive? Grown up?" I puffed on the cigarette. My vision got a little blurry as I puffed out some smoke. Smoke? I coughed hard as my eyes watered. I could feel the hot flames...

"Stubs? Are you okay?"

I coughed hard. _Spot.. I can't... breathe!_

"Hey, Stubs?"

_Spot, are you stupid? It's fire! _I coughed harder and dropped the cigarette as I attempted to push the smoke away from me.

"Hey, hey." Spot put his hands on my shoulders as I coughed. He titled my head a little so he could look into my eyes. "You okay?"

I coughed. "F-fire."

Spot blinked then glanced down at his cigarette lying on the ground. "It's just a cigarette..."

I coughed harder. "No! Fire!"

Spot shook me gently. "Hey, hey. There's no fire, okay?"

I shook him off and started to panic. "No! It's fire! I need to get out!"

Spot grabbed me firmly. "It's all right, Stubs. There is no fire."

I blinked. "No fire?"

He looked at me with his eyes full of worry. "Yeah... you gonna be okay?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Uh... yeah." I blushed slightly as I realized what a fuss I had just made. I can't believe Spot saw me freak out over just a little cigarette. It was just a cigarette like he said. Just a cigarette... Just a cigarette...

* * *

Back at the lodge, I just sorta moped around on my bunk. Spot had left to go out to the races with Racetrack and Snipes stayed to watch me. Spot's orders, figures right? Why did I have to spaz out about a stupid cigarette in front of him?

I moaned softly and sunk into my bunk.

"Sooo... I heard from Spot you were freakin' out over a cigarette." Snipes glanced at me from his bunk.

I sighed and covered my face with my covers.

"I'm sorry... I was just wonderin' if you'se okay."

"I'm fine," was my muffled reply.

Snipes sighed through his nose. "It has to do wit' your stub, don't it?"

I sunk deeper into my bunk. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"If you don't tell us how we gonna know when we scare ya or somethin' like dat?"

"I don'th vanna palk avout vit!" I mumbled through the sheets.

"I didn't catch a word you just said, Stubs..."

I huffed and sat up. "I said, I don't wanna talk about it! Okay?"

Snipes blinked. "You look awful..."

"Thank you," I snapped and pulled the covers over my head once again.

"I'm sorry... I'm just concerned, Stubs. Ya know... make sure dat you'se okay and all."

"I told you I'm fine!" I growled with irritation.

"No, you ain't fine. Dis isn't like you at all. Somethin' is wrong."

I sighed. "I have a fear of fire. Okay?"

Snipes was silent. Maybe he'd just drop the whole freaking out situation with Spot. The whole fire experience is something I'd rather forget. I was kinda hoping I had forgotten about that old accident. Maybe it's just one of those things you will just never forget.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I got 281 more words than I expected. X3 This chapter was giving me some trouble but ah, now that it's finally done, I'm happy. It turned out rather well and I hope y'all like it! :)

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

(Chapter 2)

**_autumnamberleaves:_** This chapter was very nice. I'm glad Blink talked to her. She needed that.

_Thanks. :) Blink is a big brother figure to her._

**_newsiesluva:_** So realistic. I really want to know what's in the pouch! You made it all mysteriouse and such. And omg you responded to our reviews? You're awesome!

_Aw thanks. I try my best to make my stories realistic. I hope you were satisfied in the third chapter about the mysterious pouch. ;) You're welcome! I found that by responding to the reviews in the chapter was better than trying to personally message each person since not everyone has an account. X3 I also_ think this is more fun.

**_Ealasaid Una:_** Snipes and Spot seem like big brothers to Stubs. I can understand how she needs to be keep telling that she belongs. I am really glad she got Kid Blink to talk to and for him to listen to her. Kid Blink sees like a close friend, but also a brother. he understands what she is going thru. She seems so strong. Does she ever crumble? I can related to being need to be reassured about being liked.

_Heh heh thanks. She definitely thinks of Snipes, Spot, and Kid Blink as big brothers. But I think that Blink is probably the closest to her. She is rather strong isn't she? But I find that she's stronger than she looks. ;)_

(Chapter 3)

**Ealasaid Una:** great chapter. Blink is like a big brother to Stubs. I am glad that Spot and Jack were there to rescue Crutchy and Stubs.

_Thanks. =3 That was a close one wasn't it? heh heh :)_


	5. Chapter 5: I Can

It was weird, like really weird. Today has so far has not been the usual day that I'm use to. For instance this morning, the guys were actually quiet while washing up and stuff. They kinda gave me strange looks though. It feels like everyone has been avoiding me today. The only two that haven't are Spot and Snipe, which isn't really strange but still odd the same. We didn't talk at all as we made our way to the circulation. It's making me kinda uneasy. Should I say something? 'Cause I have a feeling this awkward silence could be due to my actions last night... Let's just say right now, I wish I could crawl into a hole and die or something. I hate that I made such a fuss yesterday. Why did I have to let those stupid emotions get the best of me? I guess the past can hurt in the present as much as it did waaaay back then.

Spot finally broke the silence. "You can sell whereva, Stubs. 'Kay? Just report at the docks wheneva you're done."

"Eh? I mean uh okay..."

Snipe glanced at me and shrugged. _Don't ask, I don't know._

_ Okay... _I trudged behind the two guys. I'm not so sure what to think about this. If Spot had told me this two days ago, I'd be happy, but what is this feeling? Disappointment? Ah no matter... I'm going to have to focus on taking care of myself on my own today.

* * *

Looking for a good selling spot is tough. I can't seem to find a single empty corner. It's not like I can just walk up to one of the guys and ask if they'd share. One of two things will happen, they'll either soak me or tell me to cheese it. Neither of those options sound friendly, soo I'm better off just trying to find a selling place in Brooklyn that's empty. Okay... so I do know an area that will probably be empty but I don't want to go there. It's too close to Queens. There's more than just a couple of reasons why I don't want to be near that place. One, the Queens are just as scary (maybe scarier?) than Brooklyners. Two, I don't want to bump into any old "friends." Three, the empty selling spots are nearby that old factory. Four, I know, just know, my brother might be a newsie selling over there and I don't want to see him. Five, which could technically go with four, I don't want to see my sister or my parents. I... can't forgive them. I just know it won't be pretty if I see any of them. Drat... this is gonna be a really bad day if I can't find a selling spot soon.

"Ooof!" I grunted as I fell backwards. "Hey!" I frowned to look at who bumped into me. Eh? Totally not what I expected to see in the streets of Brooklyn, a little boy. The poor kid looked terrified. If he had looked more closely, he would have realized I am no threat to him whatsoever. "I'm sorry," I apologized and stood up. I offered my hand to help the kid up which he took with hesitation. I studied the little kid. He's probably around four years old or so. I bet he's either an orphan or his parents kicked him out. With some difficulty, I managed to pull the little boy onto my right hip. "You got a name?" I asked as he held onto me tightly.

The boy nodded nervously. "You... You're a girl?"

I smiled slightly. "Yup."

The boy smiled back. "I'm Matthew."

"Nice name. You got a place to stay?" I asked.

The boy shook his head sadly.

My heart went out to the boy as a plan started to unfold in my mind. I knew how this kid was feeling. I don't know how it'll work, but I'm taking little Matthew to live with me at the lodge. Surely Spot won't mind. "I know a place where you can stay."

Matthew's eyes lit up a little. "Really?"

"Really."

Matthew's smile grew bigger and he hugged my neck. I'm rather surprised that he's already attached to me. I guess I have a lot to learn about kids.

* * *

I took Matthew to the lodge. I dubbed him 'Mitts' (maybe I'm not so good with newsie names but I think it works, right?). I felt like that it more of a newsie name and would work better than Matthew. He didn't seem to mind. Well... he did kinda fall asleep by the time I got to the lodge. Not like I blame him though. I don't think he's slept in awhile. Oh great... I got a problem here. How am I suppose to open the door and still hold Mitts? _Bonehead! _I scolded myself. _You should've thought about that! _Wait, maybe someone was inside? It wouldn't hurt to check, would it? I kicked the door hard. Someone? Maybe?

_Creak._

Ooooo. Someone is actually at the lodge. How strange... but then again it was strange for me to be doing the same.

"Stubs!"

I smiled a little nervously. "Hiya, Snipe."

"What brings you to the-" He stopped as he eyes rested on Mitts. "Uh..."

"Can I come in?" I asked not really wanting to discuss Mitts. Spot is the one I probably need to talk to about Mitts.

"Right..." Snipe opened the door so I could squeeze through. He ended up following me into the bunk room. I realized why he was probably following me when I saw Spot washing his face over in the washroom across from the bunk room.

Spot glanced up at me with a surprised expression but then frowned when he saw Mitts. "What are ya doin', Stubs?"

"What's it look like?" I replied and set Matthew on my bunk.

Spot rolled his eyes. "You can't just let every orphan in 'ere. Take him back."

I frowned at Spot. "He has nowhere to go!"

"Then take 'im to an orphanage or somethin'," Spot snapped.

"Shhh! He's sleepin'."

Spot huffed. "Then take 'im whenever he wakes up."

"Why can't he stay with us?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Look at 'im. He's a little kid. We don't have time to take care of four or five year olds!"

"I have time unlike you guys. Let me take care of him."

Spot pursed his lips together.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. _Pllllllease, Spot? Give me those soft eyes and say yes._

Spot glanced at Snipe who was standing behind me then sighed through his nose. "Fine, but if you can't handle him by the end of the week, we're sending him to an orphanage in Manhattan."

My eyes lit up. I could've hugged Spot... but I doubt he'd appreciate that. "Thank you!"

Spot snorted. "Let's go, Snipe."

Snipe nodded then looked back at me. "Uh... good luck wit' the kid then."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Snipe."

* * *

Some of the guys had finished early and stopped by the lodge. Most of them ignored me but Bucket and Snipe paused by my bunk.

"Hey..."

I looked up at Snipe. "Hullo."

Bucket nodded and stood awkwardly beside Snipe. "Dis is the kid den?" Bucket glanced at Mitts who was now awake and glancing around the bunk room.

I nodded. "This is Mitts."

Bucket and Snipe glanced at each other. "Um... we were wonderin' if, if you needed any help."

I looked at Mitts. "I just need help wit' one thing."

Snipe raised an eyebrow. "One thing?"

I had made a makeshift carrier for Mitts early and with Snipe and Bucket's help, I was able to get it on and have Mitts sit it in. My back wasn't appreciating the new load but it was going to have to put up with it because I wasn't going to let go of this little boy. Mitts was somewhat amused but somewhat irritated with the new contraption.

"I want down."

I sighed through my nose. "Okay, Mitts. But whenever you get tired, I'm carrying you, okay?"

Mitts huffed and crossed his little arms making Snipe and Bucket chuckle. I shot them a warning look causing them to stifle their laughter.

"Ahem. Have fun, Stubs." Snipe and Bucket grinned and waved good-bye.

I waved back. "Well then." I looked down at Mitts. "Wanna go out somewhere?"

Mitts cocked his head slightly. "Okay."

We headed to Manhattan. I probably should've have mentioned that to Spot but I'm sure everything will be all since I'm just going to Manhattan. Nothing really happens there. Once we got across the Brooklyn Bridge, Mitts complained that he was tired so I pulled him into the makeshift carrier. People kinda looked at me funny which wasn't really strange. I mean wouldn't you look twice at "boy" who had one arm and was carrying a little boy on his back? But it's not like I care. I just want to see my friends. I was able to find Kid and Mush rather easily since they always hang out together.

"Hi guys," I greeted.

Kid and Mush waved hello but stopped short when they saw Mitts.

"Um, what's up wit' the kid?" Mush asked once I arrived beside them.

I carefully let Mitts down off my back. He held out his hand and I smiled and took his hand.

"This is Mitts," I introduced.

Mush and Kid nodded at Mitts then gave me questioning looks.

I ignored their looks and whispered in Mitts' ear. "Say hello, okay?"

Mitts nodded slightly and mumbled softly, "Hullo."

I smiled proudly and looked back at Kid and Mush.

"New recruit in Brooklyn?" Kid asked.

"I guess you could say that. I kinda just found him and took him in," I explained.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Spot's okay wit' dis?"

I shrugged. "Kinda."

Mush pursed his lips a little. "Are you sure you can handle watchin' a kid?"

"I'm gonna try my best."

Kid and Mush glanced at each other. I could tell they were worried about me.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I smiled at them.

Kid shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't know about dis, Stubs. You're just a kid yourself."

"What's that make you den, _Kid_?" I retorted. "You're only what fifteen? Could you handle a kid?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Difference is I'm a guy and you're a goil."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well a goil is more suited to take care of a kid than a boy."

Mush grinned slightly. "She has a point, Blink."

Kid sighed through his nose. "But still, Stubs. Don't you t'ink maybe you should just take him to an orphanage or somethin'?"

I frowned at Kid. "I'm not sendin' him away. I can take care of him. I can."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woot Woot! :D I got 400 more words on this. Man this chapter a good one. I can't believe I was able to make this chapter longer. X3 If things continue like this, I might be able to make future chapters longer.

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

_**Ealasaid Una: **_She sounds upset that she told snipes that she has a fear of fire. can't, but will wait to read more. (Chapter 4)

_Yeah she was rather upset. :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks sooo much for your reviews! =3_

_**rellimmes: **_oh, this is so nice! you really don't see this kind of story around anymore, I like it! (Chapter 1)

_Heh heh. Thanks. :) I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come._


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Worried

Rumors, that's what I say. The buzz I hear about Manhattan is just a rumor. Why on earth would Jack and his boys go on strike? That just doesn't seem right. I'll ask Kid and Mush about it when I get the chance. I just don't have much time now that I have Mitts to look after. Not that I mind, I enjoy taking care of him. He's such a cute little kid and he's a pretty fast learner. He can read pretty well and is able to count out change pretty fast. In a month, I bet he'll be selling better than me. I want him to be the best newsie ever, maybe even better than Spot. He's smart, so I'm sure he can get up there in "rank."

"Hey, Stubs!"

I turned around to see Snipe calling me. "Hi, somethin' wrong?"

Snipe panted heavily as he finally stopped beside me and Mitts. "S-Seems like, like some 'hattan newsies, newsies... are comin' to the docks."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I just thought you might wanna join me at the docks and see if that rumor about the strike is true."

I glanced down at Mitts. I kinda wanted to go but I don't know if Mitts should go to the docks. The docks is where the tough guys hang out. They might try to pick on Mitts... and me. The guys aren't mean or anything, but they aren't exactly the nicest bunch to be with.

Snipe seemed to read my thoughts. "Don't worry about Mitts. He'll be fine if we go."

I pursed my lips. Really tempting offer there, Snipe. Should resist... "All right."

Snipe grinned. Makes me wonder...

* * *

We barely made it to the docks when Jack arrived. He had brought Boots and some new guy with him. Snipe hurried to the front and kinda dragged me behind him. I know he meant well for me and Mitts, but this was awkward. The older guys don't exactly like me pushing my way or er being dragged up to the front. Mitts wasn't to happy with it either. He was back on my back due to the long trip to the docks. As we got to the front I could finally hear Spot saying something.

"They've been telling me Jackie-boy is playin' like he's goin' on strike."

The new guy stepped forward. "We're not playing. We really are going on strike."

That guy is definitely a new newsie. I can tell even though I'm fairly new myself.

Jack put his hand on the guy's shoulder. "This here is Davey, the walkin' mout'. And if you got half a brain, you'll listen to what he's gotta say."

Spot gave Davey and Jack an amused look and made himself comfortable as he waited for Davey to continue.

"Uh..." the poor guy stuttered a little. (I bet he's scared stiff of Spot. Not like I blame him though. Pretty much all new newsies are scared of Spot.) "Well... we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to the newsies all around the city."

"Yeah, so they told me," Spot interrupted with some annoyance in his voice. "But what'd they tell you?"

Davey shifted a little nervously. "They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key." He started to get more comfortable and maybe even a little excited as he kept going, "That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean...well, you gotta!"

Spot smirked a little. "You're right Jacky-boy, brains." Spot stood up and advanced toward Jack. "But I got brains too, and more than just half a one. How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?"

Jack looked Spot in the eye. "'Cause I'm tellin' ya, Spot."

Spot shook his head and walked away from Jack. He paused a moment then turned back to Jack. "That ain't good enough, Jacky-boy. You gotta show me."

Jack looked like he wanted to say more but Spot was already halfway through the small crowd of Brooklyners. Snipe gave Jack a shrug. "You'll just have ta wait on 'im."

Jack sighed through his nose. "Come on. Maybe the others got betta results than us." Jack nodded goodbye to us then headed off with his little group back to Manhattan.

I pursed my lips together and looked up at Snipe. "You think this whole strike thing is gonna work?"

Snipe shrugged. "I dunno... if we don't join, well, I don't think they'll last long."

I sighed softly and let Mitts down. I could tell he was getting antsy. I'm having mixed feelings about this strike. I don't really think a strike is a good idea but I don't want my friends in Manhattan to be hurting. I hope Spot will have us join the strike.

* * *

Mitts swung his legs as he sat on a bench waiting for me to finish selling my last pape. He looked so bored. Ah, yes! Last pape sold.

"Okay, Mitts. We can head out now." I held out my hand to him.

He took my hand. "I was wonderin'."

"Hmmm?"

"Why you called 'Stubs'?"

I looked down at Mitts in surprise. "Well uh..."

"Your shoulder?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

Mitts looked thoughtful as we walked back to the lodge. "What's your real name?"

I smiled slightly. "Evangeline."

Mitts smiled. "Pretty name."

I laughed softly. "Thanks."

_Creak._

I turned around quickly and held my fist ready. "W-Who's there?"

_Whooosh._

I sighed in relief. It was just the wind.

Mitt pulled at my pant leg. "You okay?"

I glanced down at him and laughed nervously trying to cover up my fear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's hurry up to the lodge before it gets dark."

Mitts seemed to suspect something but remained silent. He turned and glanced behind us. Maybe someone was there? Naw... just my imagination. Why would anyone be trying to follow us? The whole Delancy thing and strike business must be making me edgy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter turned out nicely. :) It wasn't as long as I'd like but it finished nicely. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it.

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

_**Ealasaid Una: **_good chapter (Chapter 5)

_heehee thanks. I was really satisfied with the way that chapter turned out. :)_

_**To bE mY HeaRt: **_haha! I like this story! The truth is the truth. A guy can't take care of a kid anymore than a blanket can. (Real quote from my teacher). Anyhoo, I can't wait for chapter 6 and keep up the great writing! -Quirk

_thank you! I'm glad you like it! :D Haha yes, I think that's very true. ;) A guy is just not meant to take care of a kid on his own._


	7. Chapter 7: Who Is She to You?

Taking care of Mitts wasn't that hard. I don't get why the guys back in Manhattan were so worked up about it. It's been four days and things have gone quite smoothly. Mitts is handling newsie life like a pro. Everything is just fine. Well, minus that whole strike business. It's kinda got me on my toes to be honest. I heard that the other day Crutchy had been taking to the Refuge because of the strike. The last thing I want is for me and Mitts to wind up at the Refuge. I don't know what to think about this whole strike business... I mean I don't think the price change is right but the strike _is _giving some trouble for us. I don't like the looks the bulls have been giving us lately. Unless Spot has us join the strike, I don't plan on going to Manhattan any time soon.

* * *

"Stubs!"

Mitts and I turned around to see Spot waving at us.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Just come ova here!" he commanded.

I rolled my eyes and trudged on over to him. "What do you want?"

He smirked slightly and placed a small pouch of money in my hand. "Go an' buy some oranges for all the guys."

I gawked at him. "What?!"

"You hoid me."

"Oranges?! How am I gonna find oranges aroun' here?"

"Your problem now," he replied smugly.

I glared at him. "I still have to sell today, you know."

"Don't worry 'bout sellin'. Just find dose oranges."

If only you weren't older and bigger than me... I'd totally give you what for right now, Spot!

Spot smirked at me again. "Have fun you two."

I clenched my fist tightly. Spot you... you... you!

Mitts tugged at my shirt. "We should go."

I glanced down at him. "Yeah..."

How on earth are Mitts and I going to by oranges for our entire lodge?! What is he thinking?! And why me? Is it because I'm the only girl and he wants to pick on me or something? Or maybe... does this have to do with me taking in Mitts? Oh bother, will I ever understand Spot? At this rate, I highly doubt it.

* * *

Bah... by the time I finally managed to get enough oranges for the whole lodge, it was late. Once I got up those stupid stairs, I was going to bed. Mitts could do whatever he wanted, I don't really care right now. I just want to sleep.

"Oh, Stubs."

I frowned as I saw Spot at the top of the stairs. "Hey, I got dose oranges ya wanted."

He gave me a surprised look. "You got 'em?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "What else? You t'ink I got ya apples?"

He shrugged and came down to take the sack of oranges from me. I pushed roughly past him nearly knocking him and Mitts over. I'm sorry for Mitts, but I could care less about Spot. I was still very irked with him. It'll be awhile before I can come to normal terms with him.

"Hmmm nice oranges."

I slammed the door hard behind me and plopped onto my bunk. Let Spot enjoy his precious oranges!

"What are they oranges for, Spot?"

If I hear the word 'oranges' one more time...

"Eh care for a snack, Snipes?"

"Who got these?"

"Stubs."

"Oh so dat's how you got 'er out of the way?"

I sat up quickly, nearly hitting my head on the bunk above me. Out of the way?! Oooo just you wait until morning Spot! I'm gonna give it to ya good! I plopped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Yeah... it was the only thing I could t'ink of at the moment."

* * *

_(No POV)_

"She's probably fumin' ya know."

Spot sighed and nodded. "I know, but she doesn't need ta get involved in dis whole strike business."

"But still, she kinda has a right to know why you're doin' dis to her."

"I know, I know! I'll tell her when the times right... I just don't want her getting' hurt."

Snipes sighed through his nose. "You really are bad wit' goils, aren't you?"

Spot frowned. "What do ya mean?"

"Stubs would rather ya just tell her straight out that ya worry 'bout her instead of givin' her dis whole cold shoulder t'ing."

"I can't... I just can't tell 'er right now."

Snipes pursed his lips. "Why not?"

Spot turned away from his friend as a dark shadow appeared over his eyes. "She reminds me too much of someone I use ta know."

Snipes cocked his head. "Eeeeeeeh?"

Spot shoved the bag of oranges into Snipes' arms. "Give 'em ta the rest of the boys. I'm headin' ta the docks for the night."

Snipes blinked as he watched Spot hurry out the lodge. Perhaps Spot was speaking of his first love? Snipes bit back a chuckle. It looks like the next few days could be very interesting.

The water rippled as a stone skimmed over the tiny waves. Spot sighed as he skipped another stone. Maybe he should just send Stubs away... so those old memories of _her... _would go away. He through another stone into the water, not caring if it skipped or not. But if he sent Stubs away... what if something bad happened to her? He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He wanted to keep her close to him but then he also wanted to send her far away. What was he to do?

He clenched his fists. _Anne._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Short chapter but I really wanted to post it. Please R&R to help me out. ;) Aaaand please check out my profile. ^o^ I have updates on which stories I'm posting, working on, or going to be working on. Aaaaaaaaand I have a poll that I'd appreciate if ya'll out there would vote on. :) Thanks soo much for reading and favoriting this story! ^w^_  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Rally Regrets

I woke up late. All the guys were gone. Even Mitts! I was still kinda mad about last night, but now, I'm really mad! How could they just leave without me?! And take Mitts too? He's my responsibility! Oh and when I see Spot!

I managed to get ready and out the door without causing any problems. I get pretty klutzy when I'm mad you see. I rushed to the circulation expecting a long line, but there was no one there! What on earth could be going on? I went up to the window and knocked on it as hard as I dared to get Mr. Pickens' attention.

"Mr. Pickens!"

"What?!" he yelled.

I shrank back. He didn't sound too happy. "Ummm... Has Spot and the guys come by yet?"

"Do you see 'em?! Dose brats are goin' on strike!"

I blinked. "Strike?"

"Yes!" he roared. He shook his fat finger at me. "No good will come out of dis!"

I nodded so he would stop yelling at me.

"Now you gonna buy any today?"

Should I? But then if we are on strike... Bother you, Spot! "Um, I'll take five."

Mr. Pickens frowned at me, but hey! I'm giving him some business, little it may be.

After getting my papes, I darted out of there as fast as I could. No need to hear any more ranting from Mr. Pickens for me! I wanted to find out where everyone was, and when I did, it wasn't going to be a nice meeting up.

But then... maybe I should put a cap on my anger and just let it go. I mean, it is my fault I woke up late. I sighed through my nose. I didn't really feel like letting it go. It was due time for Spot to know how I was really feeling.

* * *

_(Spot's POV)_

It was a beautiful sight.

Bam! Right on the headlines was yours truly. It really made up for last night. Eh... I hope Stubs isn't too mad at me. Oh well... once we get back from this little party, I'll tell her what happened yesterday. It should simmer her temper down a bit. I just didn't want her to get hurt. If I'm lucky, maybe she'd still be asleep. She looked rather awful last night.

No matter, this was the time to enjoy the spotlight! I'd worry about Stubs a little later.

* * *

_(Stubs' POV)_

They were gone. There wasn't a single Brooklyn newsie to be found! I swear I looked everywhere in Brooklyn! Where would they be when going on strike?

Oh duh... Manhattan.

I slapped my forehead. Duh, duh, duh! After all, that was where this stupid strike business started.

I smirked to myself. It would only be a couple of minutes before I found those Brooklynners. _Oh Spotty-boy, you are going to get it now!_

Just like I thought, it didn't take me long to find my fellow Brooklyn newsies. I was almost cooled down and about to actually forgive Spot when I saw them. They were in Tibby's having the time of their lives. If I hadn't of had such a bad night, I would just join them. But nooo, not today!

* * *

_(Spot's POV)_

"To our man Denton!" we all cheered.

I sipped my coke and laughed with the guys. Tonight was going to be great.

_Ring. Ding. Ding._

I glanced at the door. Hmmm probably just another newsie joining in or something. I turned to talk to Race when I felt a chill run down my spine. I gulped inwardly and turned to find a pair of cold looking green eyes.

"Spo-ta."

I forced a casual smile. "Hiya, Stubs. What brings you-"

_Smack!_

* * *

_(Stubs' POV)_

I regretted it as soon as I did it, but it was too late. I had slapped Spot.

He looked a bit dazed. He didn't look angry though.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Mitts snagged my attention.

"Stubs!" he called out happily and glomped me.

I blinked. "Mitts."

He grinned wide. "Are you coming tonight?"

I blinked again. "To what?"

"Rally," Spot explained. "A newsie rally. Would you like to come with me and Mitts?"

* * *

_(Spot's POV)_

Insert foot in mouth... Why on earth did I just ask her that? Am I nuts?

She narrowed her eyes at me. For a moment I thought she was going to slap me again and say no.

She glanced down at Mitts. "I guess I can go."

I plastered a fake grin on my face. "Good."

Man oh man... This isn't good. I mean, I don't mind her coming to the rally. It's just the scene we just caused. Ugh... I can just feel the glares from Blink and Mush. I'll have some explaining to do.

* * *

_(Stubs' POV)_

I only said 'I would go' for Mitts. If it weren't for him, I would have said a big, fat no to Spot.

"So where is this um rally thingy gonna be?" I asked Spot.

"Medda's."

Ah... but of course. All the guys are crazy about her. She's all right I guess.

This rally is going to be interesting...

* * *

_At the rally..._

"MEDDAAAAAA! MEDDA! MEDDA!"

I sighed as I slumped in my seat between Spot and Mitts. Why did I come to this place? My ears are killing me from all the shouts of these crazy boys! At least Mitts and Spot aren't crazy about her. I will still have some of my sanity by the end of the night thanks to them.

"Hallo, newsies? What's new?"

I groaned inwardly. Corny... corny, corny, corny!

I slumped further down in my seat as Medda started to sing. Boy... this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_(Spot's POV)_

Stubs started to get an irritated look as the rally went on. She was looking especially irritated when Medda got on stage. I couldn't help but chuckle when I looked at Stubs. If I didn't know her better, with that look on her face, I would have thought she'd charge Medda. Haha, poor Stubs. She really didn't have to come. Although... I'm kinda glad she did. Maybe in a little bit, I could talk to her privately and apologize for last night and earlier today.

I gave her a light nudge.

"What?" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "You want some more coke?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

I stood up to get her another glass when I saw him.

_Warden Snyder._

I frowned deeply and hurried over to Jack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Davey. I'm guessing he spotted Snyder too. After warning Jackie-boy, I better tell Stubs and Mitts to get out of here.

_*Sharp whistle!*_

* * *

_(Stubs' POV)_

What was that for?

I stood up to try and see where that whistle had come from only to be greeted by a bunch of newsies fleeing.

"What's going on?!" I tried to yell.

I pushed some guys away from me trying to find Mitts.

Someone grabbed my arm.

"AAAAAaaaagh!" I screamed.

"IT'S JUST ME! For cryin' out loud!" Snipes hissed in my ear and started dragging me through the crowd.

"What's going on? Where's Mitts?!"

"No time! We gotta get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Stupid! The bulls are here!"

I gulped. The police? Why? We weren't doing anything really. Right? Right?

"Where's Mitts?"

"Don't worry about him! We gotta get out of here!"

I pulled myself out of Snipes' grip. "No! I'm finding Mitts!"

"Stubs! We need to go now!" He tried to grab me again, but I managed to slip away and enter the crowd once more.

"Mitts!" I yelled as I dodged fleeing newsies and a few policemen.

"Mitts!"

"Stubs!"

I spun around. My heart nearly stopped as I saw a policeman dragging Mitts away.

"MITTS!" I screamed and attacked the policeman.

Not the brightest thing to do. That's going on my record now...

Regret was sinking in as the policeman turned on me.

Which way to dodge? Left or right?

Left.

I should have gone right...

* * *

_(Spot's POV)_

I had almost gotten to Jack when the whistle blew.

_Darn it! _I hissed through my teeth.

I need to get Stubs and Mitts out of here first.

I turned back to the table where I had left them.

Both of them were gone.

Where could they have gone?! I was suppose to get them out of here not lose them!

I glanced back at Jack. He seemed to have his situation under control. His boys could help him. I have to find Stubs.

I carefully dodged and slipped past a few cops and made my way into the lobby. Where was she?!

"MITTS!"

Oh darn it! I should have kept a better eye on the kid!

I'm coming, Stubs!

I darted toward her scream only to find her getting clubbed by the bull.

I could feel my temples nearly bursting with anger as I charged the bull. I knew I'd regret it later but it felt good to get him back for conking out my girl.

* * *

_(Stubs' POV)_

_Several hours later..._

I grimaced and opened my eyes. I wasn't too surprised to find myself in jail, but I was rather surprised to wake up to see Spot, Kid Blink, and Mush.

"Stubs? You all right?" Spot asked.

I pushed myself up. "What do you t'ink? I got conked in da head."

Kid cracked a small grin. "She's fine."

"Where's Mitts?" I asked when I realized he wasn't beside me.

"They put him in the cell beside us," Spot replied.

I rubbed my head a little. "How is he?"

Mush glanced over at the cell beside us. "He's okay. He finally fell asleep a few hours ago."

I sighed in relief. "Good... I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt."

"You got quite a shiner dere, Stubs," Spot commented.

I rubbed my head a little harder. Ow, it definitely felt like a big shiner.

I pulled my cap off to get a better inspection of my bruise.

"Eeew..." Blink made a face.

"Is it that bad?"

Blink nodded.

Meh...

"Did I bleed?"

Blink nodded again.

I fingered my head. "OW!"

Spot jumped. "You okay?"

"Just beyoootiful," I replied sarcastically. I mean, it was kinda his fault we were in here.

Although, he does look quite upset. Guilty, maybe? Eh, I guess I'll go easy on him. My head hurts too much to stay angry at him right now.

_Awkward silence..._

"Sooo er... how long will we be in here?" I asked.

Blink and Mush just shrugged. Spot didn't seem to have even noticed that I had asked a question.

Meh...

_Thud. Thump. Thud thump._

I sat up straight. "Someone comin'?"

Blink scooted closer to the door. "Cops. Probably just checkin' on us or somethin'."

I nodded.

The policemen came in and took some of the other newsies out of their cells. The jingling of their keys sent chills down my spine. I can't wait to get out of here.

After a few minutes, the policemen finally came to our door.

_Clash. Jingle, jingle._

_ Squeaaaaaak!_

I winced. I guess the policemen don't unlock this cell very often. I shivered. What a comforting thought!

The policemen entered our cell and started to push us out the door when they noticed me.

"Wait a minute! She's a girl!" One of the policemen grabbed me roughly by my left shoulder.

"No!" I screamed.

"Let her go!" Kid yelled but was held back by another policeman.

* * *

_(Spot's POV)_

"Stubs!" I yelled and charged at the stupid bull.

The cop wasn't as stupid as I thought and easily knocked me down and locked us back in.

I clenched my fists.

I had lost her.

Just like I did Anne.

I slammed my fist against the hard floor. Why did I invite her to the rally? I should have known something like this might happen. If I hadn't been so stupid earlier... maybe Stubs would be okay.

A few minutes later, the cops came back and herded us away to meet up with the other newsies. I'm guessing we're going to court. I just wish I knew where Stubs was and if she was all right.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter is especially for Ealasaid Una! :D Thanks to her I was able to pick this story back up and post this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. X3 I wasn't expecting to swap between Stubs' and Spot's POV so much but it happened. By swapping between the two POV's, I found it easier to keep this story going so please don't be too mad. Heheh.

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

_**To bE mY HEaRt:**_YAY! so happy this chapter got up... especially the same day as I read the ENTIRE story! _ reading this stuff makes me happy! anyways keep writing (so I can be happy). lol. BTW Stubs is getting jumpy over the delancy brothers and... e.e so am I. -Quirk PS thanks for the shout out thingie. I feel special! XD_ (Chapter Six)_**  
**

_Teehee! I'm glad you liked it. I'll do my best to keep you happy. And you're very welcome for the shout out. ;) Tis fun doing it._

_**Ealasaid Una:**_is someone following stubs? i mean with everyone so focus on the strike, are they worry about anything else. keep writing. _(Chapter Six)__  
_

_Hmmm is there? ;) I hope to reveal that soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. :D_

__**_Ealasaid Una:_ **Who's anne? is Stubs ok? well done chapter. _(Chapter Seven)_

_Awww... I can't tell you who Anne is quite yet. Buuut the next chapter for sure will have some clues to who she is. ;)_

___**To bE mY HEaRt: **_Great! who is anne? O.o _(Chapter Seven)_

_Thanks! :D I hope to tell you in the next chapter so keep reading! ;)_


End file.
